


Evening's Bliss

by Jaakkola



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaakkola/pseuds/Jaakkola
Summary: Walking through Drustvar can be dangerous, and when it isn't, it's just downright strange sometimes.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Evening's Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know either but i'm not apologizing.

Many people would remark that Flynn wasn't smart, either disparagingly or condescendingly, like they thought it was part of the novelty of him. Flynn, however, believed that he was rather intelligent. For instance, when he and Shaw had walked through a patch of Evening's Bliss, he figured it out rather quickly down the line of side affects.

"Tides, when did it get so hot," Flynn muttered, pulling off his coat and fanning himself with the collar of his shirt. Shaw just hummed in response, and Flynn looked over, thinking maybe it was just him, but there was an undeniable flush to Shaw's cheeks as they walked through the rocky Drustvar forest. It would be another few hours before they made it to Arom's Strand, and then another day of wading through the swamps before they could head back to Boralus. Flynn would much rather not do any of this, but the Alliance always paid well for jobs, and Flynn desperately needed the funds to repair faceless related damages to his ship.

He put it together not long after he became painfully aware of how his clothes rubbed against his skin, an agonizing experience after only a few moments. He looked down at their feet and, well, a powder of an off-white pollen clung to their feet and legs. Shit. This was going to be embarrassing very soon. "We need to take stop, take shelter, now."

"What?" Shaw asked beside him, a slight turn of the head towards Flynn to look at him. "Why?"

Flynn was very much aware how _I think we may have accidentally stomped through the local aphrodisiac_ would sound out loud, and to the no-nonsense spymaster of the Alliance, no less. Perhaps telling him that they walked through a plant that caused side effects to people would be better, but that was far too vague to say, Shaw would catch that and be relentless in figuring out what else Flynn knew. "Snow storm coming," he decided on. "Soon."

Shaw lifted a disbelieving brow and made a show of looking at the admittedly rather clear sky. "I think we're fine, Captain."

"That's how they get you," Flynn quickly said. "Mountain storms, don't you get them in Stormwind? One would think you would. Anyway those few clouds will kill us if we continue any farther."

Shaw looked unamused at that, but there was something else to his gaze, like he was distracted. Flynn swallowed down his nerves and the saliva building in his mouth. "Please trust me on this. Getting caught in a blizzard is not fun. Wyrmbane would have to come out here and dig out our frozen solid bodies."

Shaw made no effort to hide the rolling of his eyes. "Fine, but if there's no storm in an hour, we're moving again."

It wouldn't take nearly that long before this kicked in to full swing. Flynn realized belatedly that he was staring at Shaw's throat for far longer than needed, and he quickly shunted his gaze to anything else around them. "Great, you're not going to regret this. I promise."

They found a small cabin, tucked away from off the main road, in a state of mild disrepair. No one was home, a small blessing despite what was going to come. Shaw set about getting a fire started while Flynn sat at the foot of the rickety bed and tried not to stare directly at Shaw and how his tight leathers clung to his body. At some point he just squeezed his eyes shut and absolved to never open them, shifting and folding one leg over the other in an effort to hide the fact that he was painfully hard in his trousers. His skin felt as if it was on fire. "Are you alright?" Shaw asked.

Flynn was not, and feeling Shaw's eyes on him was not helping him. Perhaps Shaw was, that the pollen from this plant wasn't hitting him like it was for Flynn, maybe he had enough willpower to resist the effects of this. He reluctantly opened his eyes, intending to hold Shaw's gaze, but found that Shaw's eyes roamed Flynn's with an appreciative hunger. Flynn couldn't contain the whine that came from the back of his throat, and Shaw's eyes snapped up to Flynn's.

It was damn near electric, and Flynn took his bottom lip between his teeth as Shaw's piercing green eyes bore into him. There's a flicker of confliction in those eyes, enough to tell Flynn that he knew something was wrong, that this wouldn't be happening in a normal circumstance. Perhaps given enough time, Shaw could have gained a sense of control over the situation, but Flynn was nearly certain that he would die if Shaw just kept standing there and looking at him like that. "Shaw," he said, drawing out the man's name.

The confliction in his gaze was gone in an instant, and in the next Shaw was over him, taking the front of Flynn's shirt in a rough grasp and crashing their lips together. Flynn gasped, Shaw feeling like a furnace against his skin, but he didn't dare pull away, rather, he grappled Shaw by the edge of his pauldrons and pulled him even closer. If the eye contact was electric, the feeling of Shaw pressing against Flynn was a damn thunderstorm. Flynn snaked one hand between the pauldron and Shaw's shoulder, fiddling with the clasp. Shaw pushed the kiss deep, making it the forefront of everything as he ravaged Flynn with a desperate hunger, and Flynn wanted to give him everything and more.

When Flynn managed to free the pauldron from Shaw's shoulder, tossing it aside, and with that, Shaw parted from Flynn and took a step back. "I am going to fuck you so hard—" Shaw reached a hand to his remaining pauldron, pulling it off in one swift move. "—that you're going to forget how to speak."

Flynn was probably not far from that point, considering how long it took him to string together a response. "I'd like to see you try," he somehow managed.

They both would probably regret this come, well, coming. Shaw might never look him in the eyes again, but that was future Flynn's problem.

Shaw undid his corset as Flynn tore his shirt off, his skin ablaze with heat and nerves. The stray hairs that were too short to be tamed in a ponytail had begun to stick to Flynn's skin from the sweat. The fringes of Shaw's own hair was a similar state, his freckles standing out from his flushed skin. Flynn absently kicked his boots off as he watched Shaw divest himself from the rest of his armor with a rapt fascination.

Shaw's intense green gaze fell on Flynn once again, and Flynn honestly thought that those eyes may be the death of him. "Please," Flynn whined, not really sure what exactly he was asking for. Shaw placed a firm hand on Flynn's chest and pushed him down onto the bed. It wasn't a forceful motion, but it brooked no argument, and for the first time, Flynn didn't want to argue. He let out a soft gasp as another firm hand was placed on his clothed erection, his hips bucking up without Flynn's permission. "Shaw..."

Shaw said nothing, pulling down Flynn's trousers and smallclothes down past his knees in one motion. With a pause to meet Flynn's eyes, he dipped and swallowed Flynn down in a single go. _"Tides take me,"_ Flynn gasped, tilting his head back and threading a hand into Shaw's hair. It was surprisingly soft between Flynn's fingers. Shaw hummed around Flynn, and Flynn couldn't stop the broken groan that escaped him. "Tides, _fuck me."_

He opened his eyes and looked down to see that Shaw's eyes were still on him, those eyes that mastered the art of observing, watching for Flynn's every reaction. Flynn would admit, he didn't put much thought towards Shaw before this, but seeing him in between Flynn's legs was doing something for him.

He was also extremely high on flower pollen, so that may be playing into that.

"Fuck me," Flynn repeated.

Shaw pulled off with a lewd sound, looking rather smug for just having had a dick in his mouth. Flynn pulled his hand away as Shaw put a knee up on the bed. Flynn glanced down at Shaw's trousers, seeing his cock straining against the cloth, and Flynn was absolutely certain that if he doesn't get Shaw inside him, he will die.

Okay, maybe he was being a little dramatic.

Shaw brought two fingers to Flynn's lips, and he didn't even hesitate in taking them. Shaw watched with an intensity as Flynn did his best to coat the digits in saliva, sloppy and enthusiastic. He could hear Shaw's breath hitch before he pulled his fingers out. "Spread your legs," he ordered with his commanding spymaster voice, and Flynn was certain that he would never be able to hear that voice again without getting hard. He did not hesitate in spreading his legs, making a desperate noise in the back of his throat.

There was not a part of Flynn that was tense, and it did not take long for Shaw to work three fingers into Flynn, and Flynn was a gasping mess the entire time. He arched his back with a gasp, and Flynn struggled to gather his thoughts as Shaw's fingers twisted in him. "Tides, Shaw, _please,"_ he whined. "I— I can't."

"What do you want?"

"Fuck me, _fuck."_ He whimpered as Shaw withdrew, squeezing his eyes shut and feeling his heart beating hard in his chest.

"You look good," Shaw said, voice thick. Flynn opened his eyes to see Shaw watching him, slowly stroking himself. Flynn caught his bottom lip between his teeth again because _fuck_ that was hot.

"I'm holding you to what you said," Flynn said. He felt as if he was vibrating.

"And that was?"

"You're gonna fuck me so hard, I forget how to speak."

Shaw grinned, and Flynn knew he was in for it.

The tip of Shaw's cock pressed into Flynn, and Flynn enjoyed every inch that was slowly given to him until he was fully in him. He felt so full and stretched and _tides_ why haven't they been doing this forever. He reached a hand down to his cock, which was now a dripping mess of precome, but Shaw immediately swatted it away. "Hands above your head," he ordered in that voice and Flynn groaned, tangling his fists in the sheets above instead.

Shaw started with a slow pace, pulling out entirely before pushing back in. "Oh my _tides,"_ Flynn groaned, and Shaw picked up the pace. Flynn had figured that, well, since they were betting on his ability to speak, that was free reign to make as much noise as possible. "Fuck, tides, please."

Shaw established a brutal rhythm, slamming into Flynn and making the bed creak with every thrust. Flynn let out little gasps as Shaw pounded into him. If Flynn knew Shaw fucked like this, he would have been making moves as soon as they made port in Boralus. "You're— you're so good, Shaw," Flynn moaned. "so fucking good."

Shaw groaned above him, and Flynn took that as encouragement. "You make me feel— feel so full, tides, so good." He was aware that he was just repeating the same thing now, but it was all right. "Oh, Shaw, _fuck."_

Shaw pulled Flynn a little closer before lifting one of Flynn's legs up, giving him a new angle to drive into Flynn. "Shaw, Shaw, _Shaw Shaw Shaw,"_ Flynn babbled, feeling his cock leak all over his stomach, Shaw hitting his prostate over and over again. When Shaw started to falter in his pace, he dropped Flynn's leg and reached a hand between them, taking Flynn's cock and quickly stroking him.

"Come," Shaw ordered, and Flynn was gone, with Shaw following close behind.

Flynn didn't know how long they laid there, basking in the afterglow of the orgasm. It was weird, lying there, a pleasant ache to his bones. It was almost as if this haziness to his brain began to fade.

Ah.

Flynn watched as utter horror slowly crawled onto Shaw's face, winching as he pulled out from Flynn. Shaw glanced over to him, their eyes meeting, and Shaw looked like he was ready to die from embarrassment. "I—"

"Don't apologize," Flynn cut off. "We walked through some Evening's Bliss. It... does... that. To people."

Shaw narrowed his eyes. "You knew. Why didn't you tell me?"

"How would you have responded to me saying, oh yeah, we ran through some flowers people use to fuck harder, we're about to go crazy?"

Shaw frowned, but he didn't say anything else. He turned to get dressed, clearly avoiding looking at Flynn. Flynn sat up, immediately aware at the mess that was made, and wincing. He took the sheets he had bunched up and wiped down himself best he could. "Get dressed," Shaw said, his voice lacking its usual authority—perhaps for the best. "I want to get done with this as soon as possible."

"Hey," Flynn started.

"I don't want to talk about this," Shaw said as he laced up his corsetry.

"We just going to ignore it then? Forget it happened?"

"Ideally."

Flynn stood from the bed. "Hey, I get it, that was probably not the... ideal first step for any sort of relationship—"

"Captain."

"—But I'm just going to be a little upset if we're going to pretend that didn't happen when that was the best lay of my life."

Shaw looked up at Flynn. "It was the best because you were high. Please put your pants on."

"Fine, let's forget it," Flynn continued. "Can I at least take you out to dinner once we're done with this job?"

"Fairwind," Shaw sighed.

"Come on," Flynn pleaded. "That was good. A little weird, yes, but I don't regret it. You seemed to enjoy it."

Shaw's cheeks flushed and he looked away.

"Just let me buy you dinner. It doesn't have to be anything else."

"I'll think about it," Shaw finally said.

That was something, at least, and Flynn would take that. "For real, though, that was the—"

"Mention this again and I will leave you for the witches."

"Fair enough."

**Author's Note:**

> i start my first adult job in three hours and i spent my time writing this.


End file.
